


An Alpha's Claim

by Only_Jonsa



Series: My Brother, My Alpha, My King [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Jonsa/pseuds/Only_Jonsa
Summary: Another longer drabble - story continued from Jon's POV.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: My Brother, My Alpha, My King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128032
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	An Alpha's Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts), [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



> To Amy and Viv for pre-reading the first section and encouraging me to write again.

Everything that came before felt murky to him now. The memories he could still summon from his past, before his mark came in, seemed as if they were painted on the surface of the hot springs, watery and clouded over.

He recalled his tears for his father and the disbelief at the circular mark of the moon that had appeared upon his chest, but even these remembrances seemed distant and spread out over the passage of time.

He recollected Robb’s disappointment followed by his quick submission, and that Lady Catelyn had remained furious.

He knew that one by one, his younger brothers had pulled away from him, viewing him differently than before, with a mixture of trepidation and confusion.

He was even aware that Arya, who had declared him her brother always and a bastard never, had begun to wrinkle her nose at him with disgust. And whilst Jon never thought he would see Lady Catelyn’s suspicion in her Stark grey eyes, the way he had once seen her in her older sister’s Tully blue ones, the rejection seemed small as soon as he caught the maddening scent wafting through the halls of Winterfell.

Everything before Sansa’s heat had been rendered inconsequential, supplanted by the allure of her musk and the marking on her chest: one he didn’t have to see to know would match his own.

His need for his omega had overtaken it all, deafening him with its call to claim her. Even the roars of ‘King in the North’ and the declaration of war with the South sounded quiet by comparison.

Now, his every thought was consumed by his need for her, his desire to find her and mark her as his own. Without his omega he was in anguish; without his mate he was weakening.

Sansa was his, whether his family or his people would accept it or not, for the gods had made it so. It was wrong to keep her from him. Even Robb had begun to say so now; Robb who saw the toll the separation was having on him; Robb who felt his alpha’s agony in his bones.

He wondered if Sansa was hurting too: if she was fading with every moment spent apart. He imagined it to be the case when Robb said they would not need to break down the thick wooden door to her chambers, a fact Jon was glad of with the feebleness that had come upon him.

Lady Stark had relented and given the key over to her firstborn, knowing that her second child would soon belong to the bastard she loathed; a hatred that had grown even stronger now that Jon had been presented as their alpha and crowned as their King.

It mattered not. The woman could despise him from sunup to sundown; the whole of Westeros and beyond could join in her derision. The entire North, his pack included, could turn their backs on him and call him an aberration against the gods. All that mattered was that his beta was bringing his omega to him at last.

Sansa would be his, finally, and his entire body thrummed with anticipation.  
_____________________

“I’ve heard ale can help dull the connection between us for a time,” Robb began. After garnering no response from Jon, he continued, “So I’ll be off getting drunk if you need me, although I imagine you won’t.” He sounded aggrieved and his hand was clenched around Sansa’s, as though he might not let her go, but Jon had no mind to pay his beta attention, not when that which he desired most of all was nearby.

Sansa was so close he swore he could taste the scent of her on the air. He took a deep breath, his eyes fixed to her skin, clammy and pale. She looked unusually thin and he wondered briefly if he looked the same. They needed to be sated, but not with food, for their bodies demanded something greater.

Her eyes were blown wide, the deep blue of the sky at dusk. They greedily searched his own. She was shaking, but Jon knew it was not from nerves but from desperation. She was hungry too. She needed him like he needed her, like the roots of the Weirwood needed water, like Winter needed Spring.

Robb released her at last and left them with a sigh and mutterings under his breath that Jon had no interest in deciphering, not when his omega began to walk towards him, her head tilted, and her neck bared.

His mouth was on her skin before he could think, his nose breathing deeply as he laved wet stripes across her pulse, a pulse which quickened loudly with each stroke of his tongue. She whined, her eyelids fluttering closed as she arched her body closer to his own.

“Mine!” his mind screamed, commanding him to claim her quickly, before anyone could take her from him.

“Please Jon,” she begged, and he didn’t need to ask what she needed, not with the connection between them that had already grown stronger with the taste of her in his mouth, her heartbeat and scent so close it made him want to fall before her.

He found his strength returned to him as he tore the bodice open, exposing two perfect and pink tipped breasts that he knew would one day nourish his pups.

His mouth was on them both in an instant, lavishing them with equal attention, enjoying the taste of her skin even more with the feeling of her soft flesh in his palm. She was the best thing Jon had ever known, and he was unsure his mouth would ever consent to leaving her again.

His mind went blank, his body acting on instinct rather than command, removing the clothes from her body and tasting ever part of her that was newly exposed to him. His favourite by far was the heady scent and flavour he found between her thighs. It appeared to be her favourite too for the moans that increased and the convulsions that came upon her as she neared some precipice before falling, crashing down in waves of release.

After she began to still and quiet, her eyes opened anew and looked to his breeches, her hands deftly untying his laces and removing the final barrier of clothing that separated their bodies. Once freed his own body was drawn closer still, like a winged creature drawn to the light.

Within a heartbeat he found himself at home inside her, the stretch and pull of her guiding him to the warmth within.

There was nothing Jon had ever felt in his life that could compare to the ecstasy he felt in that moment, his body moving inside hers; a body he was certain from the matching marks above their hearts, was designed for Sansa alone.

With his skin flushed the same pink as her own, and his groans drawing to a crescendo, he felt his heart expanding within him, as if ready to engulf hers, making them one forever.

Jon reached his own precipice with her moaning her pleasure once again. His body poured his seed into her, his knot swelling to secure himself inside of her for what he knew could not be forever but hoped would be near enough.

He wished two things as he stared down at his omega, content and warm beneath him: first, that he might join with her like this all his days, and second, that she would soon swell with a babe to call their own. But whether a child came soon or never, the mating that had taken place between them would bind them forever and Jon was confident that there was no law nor man now who could tear them asunder.


End file.
